legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie
A Zombie refers to most sentient species that have succumbed to the virus that plagued Vreni Island, Corellia (via bites and scratches from a virus carrier). Infection & Symptoms The incubation period for the virus has many variables depending on the host. One variable is depending on how strong the person's immune system is. An average human will eventually turn into a zombie some time after the initial exposure to the virus. This could take days. This usually depends on the means of infection and the overall strength of the immune system. The most notable symptom prior to mutation is the itchiness that results from the carrier's increased metabolism, sometimes accompanied with nausea, constant vomiting, and in some cases, insanity (or loss of intelligence). As the virus progresses more obvious signs such as insatiable hunger and sporadic bursts of antipathy begin to show. Those who were infected through direct contact with a carrier, will become tired and rest. This form of infection shows no symptoms at all until they finally succumb. Characteristics Zombies are persistent, tough and frightening. A zombie has lost any sense of reasoning and is driven completely by instincts, most notably the urge to feed. Interestingly, while zombies consume human flesh, they don't require it for their survival. It is possible that Zombies consume living tissue in order to repair their bodies. Nutrients from a newly deceased victim may aide the Zombies body, allowing reproduction of the reanimated tissue. The repairing of the body may reactivate the brain. A zombie will pursue its target until it is rendered immobile by decapitation, complete destruction of the brain or burning the body. Not being able to feel pain, a zombie can resist several gunshots from a typical pistol before falling down, but can be easily killed with either a well-aimed blast to the head or a charged shot. Thankfully, due to the necrosis throughout their bodies and the degradation of their nervous system, zombies move very slowly and awkwardly, leading to their signature shuffling gait and their easily avoided lunges. A zombie will continue to pursue its prey even after losing its limbs or lower half of its body. Zombies that have lost the use of their legs (either through deterioration or damage) will instead crawl after its prey until they can grab the target and bite into their feet. They can easily be stopped with one good stomp or kick to their head. Other zombies will lay dormant on the ground due to their lack of nutrition, but will bite anything that comes to their direction. Some zombies are even intelligent enough to pretend to be dead, only to rise up after a determined period has passed. The only way to determine a zombie's death is by checking whether there's a pool of black oil under their body. Zombies have been seen consuming the flesh of other Zombies, or otherwise infected corpses. This is likely in the creatures attempts to gain nutrients, and as a result seen the form known as Nbrikidaevom take shape. A Zombie's eyes appear to have been turned to a white/grey colour either covering the entire eye or just the pupil. Foot Note This Creature is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Creatures